


Some fluff and some angst | Hwayugi Jin Seon Mi/Son Oh Gong

by Lizata



Category: a korean odyssey, hwayugi, 화유기
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizata/pseuds/Lizata
Summary: I just had some inspiration to write some fanfiction for Hwayugi. They are not completed. I just wanted to share it.





	Some fluff and some angst | Hwayugi Jin Seon Mi/Son Oh Gong

“I will take it off” she mutters as her hands reach for his bracelet. Her movements are slow, slower than normal. He can’t take his eyes off of her “You don’t have to”, he whispers, “You shouldn’t...” she looks at him, her hands on his bracelet “I can’t continue doing this to you, playing with your feelings...” “I love you” “That’s what I mean! You don’t really love me! You should be hating me and yet because of this bracelet I keep controlling your emotions! I- I -“ He takes her hands from his bracelet, holding them in his “ I know that you won’t- no you won’t be able to believe me but,” he takes a deep breath, “I truly do love you, I realised it when I saw you lying down in that film unmoving, I couldn’t control my anger and when I finally realised how much you had been hurting because of my words and how you’ve never considered me as an object that only knows to protect you. You didn’t call for me because you didn’t want to use me I understood that.” He takes a piece of her hair and fixes it behind her ear. he looks at him her eyes glistening with unshed tears, unknowingly his hands wipe away her tears: "I love you, Jin Seon Mi. I've loved you for a long time without noticing, please believe me." 

———Little Snippets of What it Would Be Like If Oh Yeon Seo Was Pregnant (in my opinion)———

“Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Should I call the doctor?” “I’m fine don’t worry, I just bumped into something” “What if something happened? What if you lost our baby?! No that can not happen. From now on you’re going stay right beside me no matter what!”   
\----   
“Here” “What is all this?” “I found some books about human pregnancies, we should take a look. Everyone says I should read it together with you.” He stares at her belly “And I also thought that it would be helpful, spending time as a family” her eyes look tearful “Why? What happened? Are you alright?! Why are you crying?!!” Instantly he’s right beside her, hugging her and wiping away her tears, “Don’t cry, our baby will feel sad too.” She starts crying even harder. He looks at her helplessly, he can only hug her to make her feel better. She puts her head on his chest and in a muffled voice “I just can’t believe that I- the girl shunned by everyone she knew- has a family, friends and a lover. Sometimes I feel like it’s all just a dream when-“ she smiled leaving his arms and looking at her belly caressing it “This guy gives me a good kick as if to say all of this is real.”


End file.
